Mixed Reality
by SweetPearl
Summary: When a high school student and a Naurin reads Vampire Knight and tries to read fanfics about it, she clicks on a fanfic named 'Are you bored? If yes then click' and passed out and found her and her friends transferred in a vampire knight mixed dimension, what will happen next? Warning – self and friends insert.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story.

These are the marks I'll use for now -

'….' Means talking.

_Abc _means thinking.

Tandra is pronounced as Ton-dra.

This fanfiction will not contain any romance, yaoi, lemon or whatever. It contains swearing, but only a lil.

Title – Mixed Reality.

Summary – When a high school student and a Naurin reads Vampire Knight and tries to read fanfics about it, she clicks on a fanfic named 'Are you bored? If yes then click' and passed out and found her and her friends transferred in a vampire knight mixed dimension, what will happen next?

Warning – self and friends insert.

In the real world

Naurin's Pov

'Hey, whatcha doing?' My friend leaned closer to me and asked in a cheerful voice, smiling. I smiled back to her.

'You know what I'm doing, right, Tasneem?' I replied and turned my head to my computer. My friend made an annoyed face and pouted.

'Yes, Ms. Anime freak.' Tasneem got back to her own work but turned to me again, 'But what about our assignment?'

'I'll do it later' I replied in a bored tone.

'Oh well…' We kept silent for a long moment and I finally broke the silence. 'Have you heard about Vampire Knight?' I turned my face to hers,

'Yeah, it's an anime and manga series created by Hina Matsuri and its getting quite popular now. I'm watching that right now.

1 week went by….

Naurin's Pov

'So, you're going to hold a sleepover next night, Naurin?'

'Yeah and I'm going hold that in an amazing place and you're invited too' I replied and heard a smile. 'What?' I lifted my head up asked her.

'Nothing, bud but you just keep partying rather than studying'

'Who said I don't study?' I stated in a playful scolding tone. 'I study in the morning'

'Oooo' Tasneem replied in a sarcastic tone and then noticed my playful temper. 'Heh, you are funny, Naurin. I already knew that you study in the morning.'

Then Tasneem continued writing her new fanfiction and I continued browsing the fanfictions, suddenly, I chuckled, Tasneem turned her face to me. 'What's the matter, Naurin?' I signaled her to come and see for herself. She got up from her sofa and sat beside me, then leaned closer and stared at the screen for some seconds and looked at me curiously.

'Let's check it out!'

'Yeah' she exclaimed and I start moving my mouse to the fanfiction named 'Are you bored? If yes then click' but interrupted when my bedroom's door opened and one of my closest friend, Sherin entered my room. 'Heya' I happily exclaimed. She smiled at me and sat beside me.

'So, whatcha doing?'

'See for yourself' with that, I turned my laptop screen to her and pointed my finger to that fiction and then she chuckled.

'Let's check it out!'

'We were planning to do it but you interrupted so we couldn't' Tasneem replied in a sarcastic tone and Sherin's face turned red a bit.

'Oh shut up!' She yelled. I smiled at them, we three were so close and we always playfully fought like that.

'Guys' I commented. 'Rather than fighting, we should check that fanfic.' And they froze mid air while trying to slap each other and gave a cheesy grin and sat at their spots and leaned closer. We didn't seem to notice that thing at the moment, but somehow, the fanfiction were attracting us…

I clicked on the fanfiction and the page started to load but after a moment, a portal like thing opened and sucked us in, we all screamed in pain and then…blacked out.

In another house

3rd person Pov

'Good night, sis' Prity smiled and walked to her bedroom as she dropped her packed backpack in her living room.

'Night, Prity' Her sister replied happily and went to her direction as well. Prity closed the door of her room and changed her dress, hoped onto her bed, thinking that it'll be a normal night but….the moment she hoped in, a black portal opened and sucked her in, not giving a moment to even scream and she passed out,

The same thing happened at Sneha,

'Sneha, you have to sleep!' Sneha's mother called from her bedroom's door.

'Just a little, mom!' She replied in a cheerful yet busy tone, she was packing things for the party that they're going to had in a beach.

'Hmm…check, check, check, check and che- Ohh! I think I have to grab my painting set and she freed her hand from her backpack but when she tried to move a little, she dropped in a black portal! She tried to give a large scream but no words came from her mouth!

That also happened with Tandra and Musfirat,

'Why the hell, I have to put your things in my bag?' Musfirat screamed. Tandra just screeched the back of her head.

'Pls, I really have to take this ice pack.' She commanded rather than pleading and winked while swirling her hair.

'Well…a fat girl will always have to…' She mumbled and looked at Tandra angrily.

'Sorry, sorry' Tandra smiled. 'I was just teasing you.'

'I am not your girlfriend or someone you can tease' she teased back and turned around.

'Musfirat, you're my friend.' Tandra stated calmly and Musfirat turned around and grinned and both packed their bags, they were very excited to visit the beach for the party but, when they just bid good night, a big portal opened also.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!'


	2. Chapter 2

I'll use "…" for speeches from now on…and so sorry for the yu-gi-oh thingies, I just couldn't resist give Naurin a weapon. Just think them as new characters. I DON'T OWN Marik or Ishizu or vampire knight, just myself and Valkyrion and this story's plot.

Naurin's Pov

A sudden pain hit me after I just woke up. I tried to open my eyes but my visions were blurry, the only thing I could see was a blurry dark sky. I tried to sit up but instead, I got pains in my back.

"Agh" I mumbled under my breath. _What the heck is this? _

"Are you okay? You look hurt" I heard a familiar voice ask worriedly, but I couldn't remember who that was at the moment, I tried to turn but ended up with almost falling. I looked up to see the person but couldn't see since it was dark and my vision was blurry, but I managed to see a mixture of blond, tan and purple color mix and passed out, again.

Marik's Pov

I stared at the unconscious girl who looked hurt and had cuts and bruises all over her. She looked innocent and helpless with a laptop sitting carelessly behind her. She was wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans, which was torn at the edges and some other places. I decided to take her to the hospital. I picked her up and placed in my sister's car and drove off to the hospital.

After 4 hours…

Naurin's Pov

I woke up and felt bright light shining on my closed eye lids. I fought with my eye lids and opened my eyes. I found myself in a room that looked like a room of a hospital. I tried to sit but, my back was hurting so I decided to just stay in the position I was in.

"Good to see that you're awake." came a gentle voice from the door. I turned my head around to find a nurse smiling slightly. She then helped me sit and talked with me a little and then she told me that someone was waiting for me and she went out.

I waited a little but when the person didn't came, I rested my head on my hand and my memories came back to me, that I was going to open a fanfiction with my friends and a portal opened and that sucked us in, I also understood that it was attracting us unnaturally.

_But how? How can just a fanfiction-_

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door's opening. I turned my head and froze, it…it was Marik Ishtar. One of my favorite characters from yu-gi-oh. He smiled at me.

"Umm…hello, are you feeling well?"

"Err…umm…erm...uh ye-yeah, tha-thanks" I answered completely dumbfounded.

Some days passed…

I was sitting in the garden of Ishizu's house. Marik took me here some days ago since his sister told him that I wasn't really from their dimension. I was surprised to know that both Marik, his brother and his sister knew about the vampires and the weapons and even had knowledge about it and currently he was teaching me about how to wield a weapon named "Valkyrion" I was confused that it didn't had any other names like rod, knife, sword, staff or scythe. Ishizu told me that it has various shapes but they don't do anything special rather than giving another types of attack. They also told me that it has some hidden powers and they only knew the basics, but the basics were so hard that I locked my door not wanting to study about that thing one day.

I was wondering about Tasneem and Sherin, I knew that they also got sucked in and I haven't seen them. I wished that I could talk with them but I was just shy to ask to find them.

"Naurin?" Ishizu called from behind and I turned back. She sat beside me.

"Naurin…" She started with a calm voice. "You are worried about your friends, right?"

"How do you know, Ishizu?" I asked her, confused. She just shrugged her shoulder and replied,

"I guessed, Naurin and then, to on topic, 6 of your friends are transferred here and they're currently enrolled into cross academy. Marik only told Tasneem and Sherin, the full truth but he told half truth to the others, since they may be scared."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks for telling me, Ishizu." I smiled back. "But, when I'm going to get enrolled into the cross academy?"

"You've almost mastered the Valkyrion, so I'll get you enrolled today, Naurin." She replied calmly, as usual but couldn't stay calm as I suddenly jumped to hug her like a lightning bolt.

"Naurin! Get of me, I can't breathe!" She yelled and I got off her.

"Sorry, Ishizu!" I made puppy dog eyes and grinned and Ishizu sighed and smiled again.

"You always make me annoyed and feel funny at the same time, you know." She laughed and I joined her.

After a hour

"Are you done yet, Naurin?" Ishizu called from the front door, I started to pack quickly.

"Yeah, yeah! Just a little, Ishizu."

After I done packing, I transformed the Valkyrion into its deactivated format, into a rose and put it in my head. I picked up my bag and got out of the house and sat on the car.

On the drive, we both kept silent but after we finally arrived at cross academy, before leaving me, Ishizu patted my shoulder.

"Take care, Naurin, okay?" She smiled slightly.

"You too Ishizu." I returned the smiled but rather than a small one, I gave a big one and hugged her.

She began walking to her car and moved her head to me for the last time for now. I smiled at her and bid goodbye and walked to the headmaster's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in please." came a cheerful voice. I opened the door and entered.

"Oh, aren't you the transfer student from Bangladesh?" He cheerfully asked. I just nodded my head and walked over his table.

"Here are all the papers you'll need and it's the rulebook" He gave me some papers and a book.

"And yes, the books and your uniform, Mr. Marik has already sent me the money to buy it for you."

"Hey, I can't hold anymore in my hand!" I yelled at him and he just grinned sheepishly.

"Oh sorry! Here's a back pack we give the new students, you can carry the books in it."

"Thank you"

I put those books in the backpack and closed it.

"Ah, your uniform!" Kaien Cross panicked.

"There's no way I'm going to wear a freaking skirt and more than that, it's too short!" I yelled.

"Sorry but you've to wear it, it's our school's uniform." He calmly stated.

"Then, I'm going to wear leggings under my god damned skirt."

I said while stomping out of the office and smirked.

"Well, then and yes, I'm going to show you around the school"

"Kaien Cross replied but yelled the last words to let me hear.

"Thanks!"

I leaned against a wall and started to read the paper, I found out my locker number and my room and also a map of the school. I smiled and walked toward my room.

I knocked on my room's door and entered, it was dark and someone was sitting in a bed in the left corner.

"Uh? Umm…can I turn the light?"

"Yeah, sure, you must be my roommate, right?"

When the words hit me, I found the sound quite familiar, but I decided to turn the lights on to see.

And when the lights were on, I froze, it was Tasneem and after a moment…

I ran to her and she also and we hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you, Tasneem." I whispered and she broke the hug.

"Me too, Naurin. I was actually scared since we're in the vampire knight world." I gave her a kind smile.

"No probs, now we're both united, no one can harm us."

"Not two, its three." Came a voice from behind the door, I turned and found that it was Sherin and we gave a group hug to each other.

After some minutes…

"So we three are staying in this room?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"But guys, I was wondering, that is the main storyline of vampire knight is started?"

"Nope, it'll start from tomorrow." Tasneem smiled and replied and continued. "You won't believe how pale Sherin was when she heard about vampires." Tasneem and I busted out laughing.

"Oh SHUT UP, UNDERSTOOD?" Sherin blushed and we both stuck out our tongues.

We three entered our classroom and many turned back to see and…suddenly, 4 people jumped out of their seats and sprinted toward us. It wasn't long to understand who they were, my friends. We gave each other a group hug and ignored the weird stares.

After we were calmed down, our friends asked us many questions. We carefully avoided some questions and pretended that we don't know either.

On the lunch break, I decided to be a close friend of Yuki and talked with her the half time of my lunch break and spend the rest with Tasneem and Sherin.

After school, I directly went to my dorm and into my bed and slept…

After some minutes,

"Naurin, get up!" Tasneem shook me but I pushed her hand out of my shoulder and covered my mouth with a pillow.

"Get away, Tasneem, I have just finished school for today, I wanna sleep more."

"The headmaster called you, idiot!" Tasneem shook me again and I jumped out of my bed causing me and her to fall.

"Oww, just what are you, Naurin?" Tasneem rubbed her head and got up. I also got up and grinned sheepishly. Tasneem looked away from me. "Now, headmaster told me that he is going to show you around the school." Tasneem commanded and got back to her bed and started to read a book.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked Tasneem. She just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but later."

"Oh…okay!" I ran out of my room and then dorm and went to the headmaster's office.

"Hello!" I jumped at the sudden sound and spun around to find the grinning headmaster.

"Sorry, but let's go, I'm going to show you around the school." He stated in a cheerful voice, as usual.

"Oh well…" I simply replied and started to walk with the headmaster. He showed me almost every corners of the school if you keep out the moon dorm. I thought he won't show me the moon dorm and began walking to my dorm but I was wrong,

"Naur- I stopped and turned around.

"Naurin, aren't you going to see the moon dorm?" He asked me. I screeched my head,

"Uh, er….I-" without letting me finish my sentence, he grabbed me by my hand and stomped toward the moon dorm. "Hey, slow down!" He stopped and grinned sheepishly and let go my hand and we walked over to the moon dorm and stood in the left side of the dorm gate. As usual, the girls were pushing Yuki to get to the dorm but the dorm's gate opened and the vampires" stood in front of the gate but they became surprised when they saw Kaien Cross.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Ichijo asked, surprised.

"Nothing, just showing the new student my school." Kaien Cross smiled and Ichijo returned the smile and looked at me and also offered a smile. I smiled back to him.

"Hello, I'm Takuma Ichijo." He greeted. I smiled again.

"I'm Naurin, nice to meet you Ichijo-san." I greeted back and offered a hand which he gladly took and replied with "Same here."

Ichijo and Aido were my most favorite vampires and Kaname was my least favorite one, because I was annoyed at his behavior sometimes.

The next one who looked at me was Ruka; she just greeted me coldly and walked toward her class. The third one was Aido, as usual, he tried to give me a flirting smile which I ignored, but to be polite, my lips formed a slight smile.

"Hello, I'm Hanabusha Aido, young lady." He greeted me in a cheerful and flirting tone which I was annoyed to.

"Hi, I'm Naurin. Nice to meet you to, Aido." I replied politely but unimpressed and smiled. We shook each other's hand.

Akatsuki gave me a hello nod and also greeted and walked to the classroom. Then Shiki and Toya looked at me, Toya and Shiki offered a slight smile and I smiled back.

"Hiya, nice to meet you Naurin-san, I'm Rima and he's Shiki." Rima greeted me.

"Yo, nice to meet you both, Rima and Shiki." I smiled politely.

The last one to get out of the dorm was, Kaname. Oddly, he stared at me suspiciously and to my rose aka the Valkyrion, but gave a smile.

_Does he know, that…that I wasn't from his dimension and about my Valkyrion?_

But I decided it was not the time so I also replied with a smile.

"Hello Naurin, I'm Kaname Kuran. Nice to meet you." He greeted me kindly and smiled. _Oh god, why the hell I gotta smile every damned second?_

"Thanks. Same here." I smiled back and offered a hand which he took and shook. Then he bowed a little and began walking to his class and I looked away.

I wanted to kill the fan girls, they annoyed the heck outta me but fortunately Zero arrived and send those stupid fan girls into their dorm.

"I hope the meeting was fun, Naurin." Kaien Cross cheerfully exclaimed from behind. Ijumped and spun around and shot him a glare.

After some boring talkings...

I stared at the sky from some moments until a voice spoke from behind,

"Naurin-San pls get back to your dorm." I turned around.

"Yeah of course, Yuki-Chan, I'm going back. Bye." I ran to my dorm while bidding goodbye to Yuki and Kaien Cross. While running, I felt someone was looking at me. I turned my head a little and slowed down. I turned my head the moment Kaname turned his stare to elsewhere.

_Why does he is looking at me suspiciously? _

But I kept running and stopped at my dorm's main gate and walked in normally. I felt a tag on my shoulder and turned back to find Tasneem.

"How did the 'school touring' with the headmaster went?" Tasneem asked me with her arms crossed.

"Well…it was well but…Kaname was suspicious about me. " I whispered with no emotions in my eyes.

"Ami vabsilam tui oi gadher fan chili na? (I thought you were not a fan of that idiot) She asked me mockingly. I gave her a glare which made her laugh. I was actually worried about Valkyrion which was extremely powerful if the right bearer got their hands on it and more importantly, if a human could fuse with the Valkyrion which would need many things, they could be more powerful. Wel shot the fusing down, the person which could control the valkyrion can become very powerful and I'm sure Kaname maybe will kill me or make me his pawn if he knows about that.

"I'm not his fan but if he finds out…" I looked down.

"Don't worry, that idi-" Tasneem cut herself off and I turned back to find….Kaname standing with the night class students not so far away. We looked at each other.

"Tasneem, chol amra baki kotha room a giye discuss korbo. " (Tasneem, let's go. We'll discuss this at our room.) She nodded and we walked to our room. I turned my head a little to find Kaname looking at us suspiciously.

We entered our room and closed the door and found out that Sherin was sleeping.

"Quietly, that idiot gets scared easily and I don't want to wake that idiot." I whispered annoyingly.

"Maybe…" Then we both sat on my bed which was the farthest from Sherin's.

"Then to on topic, I have to discuss about something with you, Tasneem. " I told her seriously.

"What is it?" Tasneem asked me curiously.

"Well, then. Have you read the whole vampire knight or watched it?"

"No." She replied simply.

"Then let me tell you, a big danger is on its way in this world after the winter break. " Tasneem widened her eyes.

"Huh? What danger?" She asked me almost loudly.

"Talk quietly, actually the villain of this series, Rido Kuran is coming in this academy for revenge."

"Rido Kuran!?" She exclaimed and I nodded in reply.

"Yeah and maybe we'll have to leave the academy." I replied calmly while looking down.

"No way and Naurin, I know that we're here not only to watch, we're here to help." She disagreed and looked at me smiling. She held out her hand and when I also, someone else put their hand on. I turned to find that it was Sherin.

"You guys are leaving me behind again?" She made a puppy dog face. We both laughed and put our hands on each others' hand.

"I guess we'll have to ask Marik for your weapons or whatever he'll give you." They nodded and I get down from my bed and walked over the big window and opened it.

"What the hell are you trying to do!?" They exclaimed in shock. I turned back and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to suicide. Just follow me." I replied and took the red rose from my head and activated it. "Valkyrion, flight mode, for the four persons in this room." I ordered. It began to melt and a colorful but see-through butterfly wings appeared behind our back.

"What the heck is that?" Tasneem asked.

"Don't you know? It's a pair of wings for flying. You just have to move your hand in up- down and up position and move your legs on the direction you wanna fly and you can." I explained and started to move my hand upwards and then downwards and then upwards again slowly and jumped and started to move them faster and moved my leg back and faced my friends. "See? It's easy. When you're tired just sit down somewhere and if you want to stay still, don't move your leg in another direction."

"Umm…err…okay, I'll try." Tasneem hesitated for a moment and then jumped. I flew to where she jumped and held her hand to help. She started to move her hands and I released her hand.

"Good job, Tasneem. You're a quick learner, you know?" I smiled at her which she gladly returned and we both turned to Sherin.

"I'm not going to fly." She declared firmly. We just shook our head and looked at each other, we winked and flew quickly and grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. "Kyaaa!"

"Calm down girl, we're releasing your arms, just move your hand up and down and your wings will move. " I calmly assured her. Sherin glared at me and we released her hand and she started to fly too. "See? It's easy." She grinned sheepishly and we started to fly toward Marik's home.

"By the way guys, wasn't that's the time when Aido will bite Yuki?" I questioned. Both of them stopped.

"We forgot, shoot!" They exclaimed.

"As always, idiots, let's see the scene from the sky." I told them and flew a little down and found Kaname apologizing to Yuki and taking him to the dorm.

"Aww man, I have to miss the slap." Tasneem pouted. We both laughed and got a glare in return.

"Honestly, I wanna se it too and I know a way, right now, land." I commanded and started to fly down and landed on the ground and Tasneem and Sherin also. The wings disappeared from our backs. "Then, my plan, my Valkyrion can keep us vanished for 15 minutes. But it'll take away energy from us. So, if you are going to see the slap, then you'll have to lose your energy."

"What? Uh…well then. Let's go." Tasneem agreed and Sherin nodded. I nodded in reply and commanded the Valkyrion. I felt my energy sucking in the Valkyrion every second. We sprinted toward the moon dorm and entered it without any problem since we were nothing more than wind at the moment.

_I guess we've entered in the right moment. _

"Her blood was so delicious, that I…" Aido states with a sigh and Akatsuki founds Kaname walking over to them.

"Hey."

And a BANG sound appears at the room, the sound of Kaname slapping Aido.

I covered my moth and started to laugh silently and before going, Kaname turned back and narrowed his eyes, actually he wasn't seeing me, instead he was seeing wind.

_What the hell_? I thought and decided to get out of the dorm. I turned my head to see Aido.

"SHUT UP!" Aido yelled at Akatsuki and I laughed again and walked out of the dorm or more accurately, flew out.

After some minutes, I was returned to my real figure. I started to search the forest for my friends but they were nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck with them!?" I gritted my teeth and yelled their names. But again, no answer.

After 20 minutes…

"I'm going to kill these bitches the moment I'll find them." My face was turning angrier every moment.

"Umm…can I help you?" A voice asked from behind. I turned around to see it was Ichijo. I tried to soften my facial expression a bit but it stayed still.

"Uh…yes, my friends got lost and I can't find them." I replied as calmly as possible. I was shouting colorful curses in my head.

"Your friends? Umm… are they the one who transferred from Bangladesh?" He asked me worriedly. I looked at him and nodded.

"Well then, I'll find them and send-" He cut himself off and jumped toward me.

"What the hell?" I muttered and jumped and immediately found a level – E vampire staring at us like crazy.

"Aha, I want blood, mmm."

**Pls Review? And pls if you have noticed any spelling, tense etc. mistakes or if I lack details or word mistakes and etc. pls let me know. Thankies. **


End file.
